This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
As a result of environmental and other concerns, plastic containers, more specifically polyester and even more specifically polyethylene terephthalate (PET) containers, are now being used more than ever to package numerous commodities previously packaged in glass containers. Manufacturers and fillers, as well as consumers, have recognized that PET containers are lightweight, inexpensive, recyclable and manufacturable in large quantities.
PET is a crystallizable polymer, meaning that it is available in an amorphous form or a semi-crystalline form. The ability of a PET container to maintain its material integrity relates to the percentage of the PET container in crystalline form, also known as the “crystallinity” of the PET container. The following equation defines the percentage of crystallinity as a volume fraction:
      %    ⁢                  ⁢    Crystallinity    =                    ρ        -                  ρ          α                                      ρ          c                -                  ρ          α                      ×    100  where ρ is the density of the PET material; ρa is the density of pure amorphous PET material (1.333 g/cc); and ρc is the density of pure crystalline material (1.455 g/cc).
Manufacturers currently supply PET containers for various liquid commodities, such as juice and isotonic beverages. Suppliers often fill these liquid products into the containers while the liquid product is at an elevated temperature, typically between 68° C.-96° C. (155° F.-205° F.) and usually at approximately 85° C. (185° F.).
After being hot-filled, the heat-set containers are capped and allowed to reside at generally the filling temperature for up to five (5) minutes at which point the container, along with the product, is then actively cooled prior to transferring to labeling, packaging, and shipping operations. The cooling reduces the volume of the liquid in the container. This product shrinkage phenomenon results in the creation of a vacuum within the container. Generally, vacuum pressures generated within the container can be up to 24 in Hg. If not controlled or otherwise accommodated, these vacuum pressures result in deformation of the container, which leads to either an aesthetically unacceptable container or one that is unstable.